In a mobile communication system, a terminal communicates with the optimal base station in accordance with a movement of the terminal.
For example, it is assumed that a terminal that communicates with a base station A moves toward a base station B. When a distance between the terminal and the base station B becomes smaller than a distance between the terminal and the base station A, the radio performance of the terminal that communicates with the base station B is better than the radio performance of the terminal that communicates with the base station A in most cases. In such cases, the terminal executes handover from the base station A to the base station B.
In the mobile communication system, the terminal measures a reception quality of the base station A communicating with the terminal and a reception quality of the base station B located adjacent to the base station A for the handover. A function of measuring and monitoring the reception quality of the communicating base station A and the reception quality of the base station B by the terminal is referred to as a measurement function.